Epic Universe Power Levels
Season 1 Weegee (start): 500,000 Waweegee: 475,000 Mawio: 495,000 Malleo (start): 490,000 Awesome Face: 495,000 Awesome Ninja: 500,000 Demon Weegee: 480,000 Y-Demon: 495,000 X-Demon: 520,000 Weegee: *Super Falcon Punch* - 550,000 Weegee (Post Training): 540,000 Malleo (Post Training): 520,000 Awesome Face (Post Training): 530,000 Z-Demon Weegee: 1,015,000 Giga Awesome Face: 1,590,000 Season 2 Deegee: 480,000 Z-Demon: 620,000 Demon Lord: 35,000,000 Giga Weegee: 1,620,000 Giga Weegee (FBL Blast): 20,000,000 Giga Z-Demon: 1,240,000 Super Demon Lord: 85,000,000 Soul Weegee (Less than 1%): 200,000,000 Dark Giga Awesome Face: 100,590,000 Universal Falcon Punch: 1,000,000,000 Weegee: 800,000 Malleo: 750,000 Deegee: 725,000 Awesome Face: 750,000 Giga Weegee: 2,400,000 Giga Deegee: 2,175,000 Giga Awesome Face: 2,250,000 Sqeegee: 300,000 Dark Sqeegee: 550,000 Fire Sqeegee: 450,000 Metal Sqeegee: 540,000 Super Sqeegee: 400,000 Final Sqeegee: 12,500,000 Hyper Sqeegee: 17,450,000 Giga Melon (Enraged): 2,100,000 Uber Sqeegee: 239,600,000 Metal Awesome Face: 245,000,000 Ghost Awesome Face: 250,000,000 Dark Giga Weegee: 240,000,000 Dark Giga Awesome Face: 235,500,000 Supreme Sqeegee: 243,300,000 Season 3 * Weegee and Deegee are now always in their Giga forms, so the "Giga" will be ommitted* Weegee: 230,000,000 Awesome Face: 75,000,000 Giga Awesome Face: 225,000,000 Deegee: 230,000,000 Z-Demon: 210,000,000 Uber Sqeegee Clone (36.284%): 88,895,800 Uber Sqeegee Clone: 245,000,000 Demon Lord Clone (36.284%): 34,469,800 Demon Lord Clone: 95,000,000 Multiple Demon Weegees: 50,000,000 (Each) General John: 100,000,000 Solar Tan (Enraged): 215,000,000 Supreme Sqeegees: 225,000,000 (Each) Giga Mustache Man: 190,000,000 Giga Melon: 200,000,000 Giga Laser Face: 215,000,000 Giga Falcon Face: 185,000,000 Demon Weegees (Demon Weegees absorbed): 250,000,000 Future X-Demon: 690,000,000 Future Y-Demon: 690,000,000 Demon Beam: 1,570,000,000 Future Soul Weegee: 1,000,000,000 Future Soul Malleo: 1,000,000,000 Future Metal Awesome Face: 900,000,000 Weegee (Enraged, Zenkai): 500,000,000 Deegee (Enraged, Zenkai): 500,000,000 Z-Demon (Enraged, Zenkai): 460,000,000 Awesome Face (Enraged, Zenkai): 490,000,000 Future Awesome Face: 350,000,000 Robo/Robot Awesome Face: 720,000,000 Laser Face (Enraged, Zenkai): 470,000,000 Falcon Face (Enraged, Zenkai): 410,000,000 Melon (Enraged, Zenkai): 440,000,000 Mustache Man (Enraged, Zenkai): 420,000,000 Solar Tan (Enraged, Zenkai): 440,000,000 * (Enraged boost is 40,000,000 for each of them after Future Metal Awesome Face, but only for this Season)* Future Z-Demon: 1,380,000,000 Awesome Face Jr: 5,000 Ascended Awesome Face: 1,350,000,000 Season 4 Weegee: 460,000,000 Deegee: 460,000,000 Awesome Face: 450,000,000 Z-Demon: 420,000,000 Niogee: 1,500,000,000 Wilbur: 1,000,000 Zedrin: 1,500,000 Malleo: 350,000,000 Awheeo: 1,120,000 Ascended Awesome Face (Enraged, Falcon Punch): 1,600,000,000 Dweegee: 1,840,000,000 Ultimate Weegee (Enraged, Unstable): 20,250,000,000 Ultimate Niogee (Enraged): 17,000,000,000 Weegee (Zenkai): 550,000,000 Deegee (Zenkai): 550,000,000 Z-Demon (Zenkai): 470,000,000 Malleo (Zenkai): 380,000,000 Awesome Face (Zenkai): 500,000,000 Ultimate Weegee (Zenkai): 27,500,000,000 Niogee (Zenkai): 1,700,000,000 Demon Overlord (Heavily Suppressed): 30,000,000,000 Ultimate Deegee: 27,500,000,000 Ultimate Malleo: 19,000,000,000 Demon Weegees (Training): 2,200,000,000 Seventy-Five: 600,000,000,000 Demon Overlord: 220,000,000,000 Ultimate Niogee (Zenkai): 17,000,000,000 Ascended Awesome Face (Zenkai): 1,500,000,000 Soul Weegee (Suppressed): 110,000,000,000 Soul Weegee: 4,000,000,000,000 Starfish Seventy-Five: 3,000,000,000,000 Waweegee: 450,000,000 Ultimate Waweegee: 22,500,000,000 Walleo: 430,000,000 Ultimate Walleo: 21,500,000,000 Soul Malleo: 4,000,000,000,000 Soul Awesome Face: 4,000,000,000,000 Semi-Gigapad Seventy-Five: 15,000,000,000,000 Quantum Z-Demon: 23,500,000,000 Ultimate Seventy-Five: 30,000,000,000,000 Soul Weegee (Enraged): 7,333,333,333,333 Alternate Soul Weegee: 32,000,000,000,000 Ultimate Dweegee: 110,000,000,000 FP Ultimate Deegee (Enraged): 220,000,000,000 Season 5 Weegee: 700,000,000 Deegee: 700,000,000 Malleo: 530,000,000 Z-Demon (Non-Giga, Injured): 150,000,000 Awesome Face (Non-Giga): 216,666,666 Z-Demon: 800,000,000 Evil Z-Demon: *Always the same power as Z-Demon* Awesome Face: 650,000,000 Giga Mustache Man: 390,000,000 Mutant Bomcol (Fused): 20,000,000,000 Ascended Awesome Face: 19,500,000,000 Demon Weegees (More Training): 11,000,000,000 Ultimate Weegee: 35,000,000,000 Ultimate Deegee: 35,000,000,000 Ultimate Dweegee: 140,000,000,000 FP Ultimate Dweegee (Enraged): 600,000,000,000 FP Ultimate Weegee: 140,000,000,000 FP Ultimate Deegee: 140,000,000,000 Quantum Z-Demon: 40,000,000,000 Solar Tan: 450,000,000 Star-A (Memory): 1,000,000,000,000 Star-B (Memory): 1,000,000,000,000 Mutant Bomcol (Separate): 6,666,666,666 Giga Laser Face: 520,000,000 Niogee (Enraged): 4,500,000,000 Niogee: 3,000,000,000 Liigii: 3,000,000,000 Ultimate Niogee: 30,000,000,000 Ultimate Liigii: 30,000,000,000 Shoop Da Blaster 9001: 550,000,000,000 Demon Weegees (Post-Training): 50,000,000,000 Ultimate Malleo: 26,500,000,000 Fire Ultimate Malleo: 47,000,000,000 Fire Ultimate Weegee: 52,500,000,000 Fire Ultimate Deegee: 52,500,000,000 Ultra Demon Lord: 45,000,000,000 Quantum Z-Demon (Enraged): 43,500,000,000 Ultra Demon Lord (Absorbed Energy): 49,000,000,000 Snapped Niogee: 60,000,000,000 Demon Beam: 100,000,000,000 Super Demon Weegee: 250,000,000,000 Awesome Face (Enraged, Zenkai): 850,000,000 Ascended Awesome Face (Enraged, Zenkai): 26,000,000,000 Ultimate Awesome Face: 260,000,000,000 Ultimate Demon Weegee: 500,000,000,000 Ultimate Weegee (Enraged, Zenkai): 45,000,000,000 Walweelleo: 88,000,000,000 Combined Weegees Blast: 5,600,000 Ascended Tan: 1,350,000,000 Ultimate Awesome Face (Enraged): 400,000,000,000 Ultimate Awesome Face (Enraged, Extra Energy): 420,000,000,000 Ultimate Demon Weegee (Slightly Distracted): 490,000,000,000 Super Demon Weegee (Crippled): 100,000,000,000 Season 6 Weegee: 870,000,000 Deegee: 870,000,000 Malleo: 600,000,000 Awesome Face: 900,000,000 General Doe: 1,000,000 Random Weegees: 100,000 - 325,000 Star-D: 100,000,000,000 Full Potential Deegee: 95,700,000,000 Ascended Awesome Face: 27,000,000,000 Star-D (Enraged): 115,000,000,000 Weegee (Possessed): 5,437,500,000 Ultimate Weegee (Possessed): 271,875,000,000 Ultimate Awesome Face: 270,000,000,000 Protein Man: 666,000,000,000,000,000 A-Demon: 70,000,000,000,000 Nova Seventy-Five: 60,000,000,000,000 Star-C: 100,000,000,000,000 Daurel: 1,000,000,000 Giga Laser Face: 600,000,000 Ascended Laser Face: 1,800,000,000 Giga Mustache Man: 450,000,000 Ascended Mustache Man: 1,350,000,000 Solar Tan: 530,000,000 Ascended Tan: 1,590,000,000 Infinity Sqeegee: 100,000,000,000 Amplified Demon Overlord: 660,000,000,000 Tigrex: 50,000,000,000 Asclet: 50,000,000,000 Giga Future Z-Demon: 4,140,000,000 Infinity Sqeegee Decoy: 500,000 Ultimate Malleo: 30,000,000,000 Fire Ultimate Malleo: 55,000,000,000 FP Ultimate Weegee: 174,000,000,000 FP Ultimate Deegee: 174,000,000,000 Star-C (Tired, Absorbed Power): 600,000,000,000 Season 7 Weegee: 1,000,000,000 Deegee: 1,000,000,000 Awesome Face: 1,150,000,000 Z-Demon: 950,000,000 Weegee (Post Training): 7,500,000,000 Deegee (Post Training): 7,500,000,000 Awesome Face (Post Training): 8,500,000,000 Z-Demon (Post Training): 7,000,000,000 Giga Tan (Post Training): 3,950,000,000 Giga Laser Face (Post Training): 4,250,000,000 Giga Mustache Man (Post Training): 3,750,000,000 Ascended Tan (Post Training): 11,850,000,000 Ascended Laser Face (Post Training): 12,750,000,000 Ascended Mustache Man (Post Training): 11,250,000,000 Full Potential Deegee (Post Training): 825,000,000,000 Ultra Z-Demon (Post Training): 1,260,000,000,000 Ultimate Awesome Face (Post Training): 2,550,000,000,000 Ultimate Weegee (Post Training): 375,000,000,000 Ultimate Sqeegee: 500,000,000,000 Swege: 800,000,000,000 Seventy-Five (Post Training): 1,200,000,000,000 Random Characters: 100,000,000,000 - 10,000,000,000,000 Ultimate Seventy-Five (Post Training, 50%): 30,000,000,000,000 Ultimate Seventy-Five (Post Training): 60,000,000,000,000 Evil Soul Weegee: 4,000,000,000,000 Weged: 100,000,050,000,000 Ultimate Seventy-Five (Overwhelmed): 20,000,000,000,000 Nova Seventy-Five (Post Training, 70%): 84,000,000,000,000 Star-X: 100,500,000,000,000 Nova Seventy-Five (Post Training): 120,000,000,000,000 FP Ultimate Weegee: 1,500,000,000,000 Dark Ultimate Awesome Face: 255,000,000,000,000 Omega Seventy-Five (10%): 480,000,000,000,000 Niogee (Cyborg): 300,000,000,000,000 Niogee (Magic): 20,000,000,000,000 Ultimate Niogee (Magic): 200,000,000,000,000 Zilant: 1,000,000,000,000 Ultra Soul Weegee: 720,000,000,000,000 Omega Seventy-Five (100%): 4,800,000,000,000,000 Combined Blast: 914,100,000,000,000 Omega Seventy-Five (Weakened, Distracted): 1,200,000,000,000,000 Dark Infinity Sqeegee: 10,000,000,000,000 Pure Z-Demon: 630,000,000,000 Ultimate Potential Deegee: 75,000,000,000,000 Dark Infinity Sqeegee (Far Beyond Limits): 65,000,000,000,000 Dark Infinity Sqeegee (FBL, Fatiquing): 60,000,000,000,000-20,000,000,000,000 Awesome Ninja (Post Training): 40,000,000,000,000 Mutant Shorix: 80,000,000,000,000 Controlled Ascended Mustache Man: 18,750,000,000 Controlled Ultra Z-Demon: 6,300,000,000,000 A-Demon (Power Burst): 840,000,000,000,000 K-Demon: 8,000,000,000,000 K-Demon (Possessed): 50,000,000,000,000 Force Deity Weegee: 60,000,000,000,000 Ultimate Weegee (Possessed): 9,735,000,000,000 L-Demon: 10,000,000,000,000 B-Demon: 12,000,000,000,000 W-Demon: 8,000,000,000,000 A-Demon (Star-C Absorbed): 1,400,000,000,000,000 Combined Blast: 100,000,000,000,000 Awesome Ninja (Mimic Technique): 100,000,000,000,000 Mutant Shorix (Darkness Attack): 800,000,000,000,000 Atom A-Demon: 750,000,000,000,000 Season 8 Meegee: 5,000,000,000 Lalleo: 4,500,000,000 Sporg: 10,000,000,000,000 Fifty-Seven: 30,000,000,000,000 Neiz: 2,000,000,000,000,000 God Z-Demon: 5,040,000,000,000,000 Neiz (Weakened): 950,000,000,000,000 Dream Weegee: 1,250,000,000,000,000 Lord Tex: 600,000,000,000 Tex's Master: 1,000,000,000,000 Clone Seventy-Five: 2,100,000,000,000,000,000 Pistachio: 2,165,000,000,000,000,000 Vlack: 25,000,000,000,000 Naught: 5,750,000,000,000,000 Star-K: 5,250,000,000,000,000 Dark Angel Deegee: 8,160,000,000,000,000 Multiversal Punch: 100,000,000,000,000,000 Amplified Demon Weegee: 9,600,000,000,000,000 Dark Angel Weegee: 8,160,000,000,000,000 God Awesome Face (Enraged): 11,040,000,000,000,000 God Awesome Face: 9,120,000,000,000,000 Soul Weegee (Post-Training): 8,250,000,000,000 Ultra Soul Weegee (Post-Training): 1,485,000,000,000,000 Golden Soul Weegee: 4,455,000,000,000,000 Ancient Star-C: 5,000,000,000,000,000 Reki Face: 750,000 Omega Seventy-Five (Ultra Rage): 24,000,000,000,000,000 Xamo (10%): 13,715,000,000,000,000 Type-One: 24,687,000,000,000,000 Combined Blast: 35,480,000,000,000,000 Xamo (100%): 137,150,000,000,000,000 Soul-Star Blast: 135,000,000,000,000,000 Zeno (Suppressed): 15,000,000,000,000,000 Zeno: 137,150,000,000,000,000 Next Generations Season 1 Hecon: 610,000,000,000,000 Wegar: 475,000,000,000,000 Normad: 190,000,000,000 Knix: 870,150,000,000,000 Awesome Face III: 816,000,000,000,000 Weegee II: 816,000,000,000,000 Doxic: 815,000,000,000,000 Star-C: 100,000,000,000,000 Deegee II: 820,000,000,000,000 Zarmon: 808,000,000,000,000 Gobbler: 615,000,000,000,000 Hollograf: 1,000,000,000,000 Captei: 730,000,000,000,000 Ultra Gobbler: 1,020,000,000,000,000 Hecon: 603,000,000,000,000 Pops: 610,000,000,000,000 Shadora: 123,435,000,000,000,000 Wegar (Parasite): 720,000,000,000,000 Hecon (Post-Training): 1,234,350,000,000,000 Pops (Post-Training): 1,241,350,000,000,000 Squinian: 525,000,000,000,000 Mesh II: 360,000,000,000 Elementix Squinian: 1,165,000,000,000,000 Star-D (Post-Training): 100,000,000,000,000 Ancient Star-D (Post-Training): 5,000,000,000,000,000 Seventy-Five (Part of Type-One Absorbed): 12,000,000,000,000 Omega Seventy-Five: 48,000,000,000,000,000 Wegar (Parasite Extreme Anger): 60,000,000,000,000,000 God Seventy-Five: 96,000,000,000,000,000 Star-X: 960,000,000,000,000 Hybrid Ancient Star-X: 48,000,000,000,000,000 Rampant Captei: 1,000,000,000,000,000 Elementix Captei: 1,550,000,000,000,000 Fifty-Seven: 35,000,000,000,000 Wati: 45,600,000,000 Universia: 891,475,000,000,000,000 Vlack: 52,000,000,000,000 Edgelord: 109,720,000,000,000,000 Dark Awesome Face III: 54,860,000,000,000,000 Dark Weegee II: 54,860,000,000,000,000 Spirit Soul Weegee: 480,025,000,000,000,000 God Seventy-Five (Ultra Rage): 480,025,000,000,000,000 Season 2 Edgelord: 109,720,000,000,000,000 Edgelord (Angry): 130,292,500,000,000,000 Weegee II: 918,000,000,000,000 Awesome Face II: 918,000,000,000,000 Deegee II: 840,000,000,000,000 Doxic: 825,000,000,000,000 Protein Man: Infinity Pistachio: 2,165,000,000,000,000,000 Clone Seventy-Five: 2,100,000,000,000,000,000 Military Man: 1,800,000,000,000,000,000 Protein Man (Angry): Infinity Chef Mustache: 105,700,000,000,000 Wexon: 2,000,000,000,000,000 Mr. Cretiege: 40,530,000,000,000 Tezion: 1,000,000,000,000,000 Rayco: 400,000,000,000,000 Coligi: 697,200,000,000,000 Faceless One: 691,550,000,000,000 Darhestor: 1,000,000,000 Darhestor (Heart Attack Ray): 999,999,999,999 Viaton: 48,002,500,000,000,000 Universia (Angry): 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 Rarizol: 4,114,500,000,000,000 Commencer: 8,914,750,000,000,000 Rai: 8,229,000,000,000,000 Rai (Neiz's Attack): 10,000,000,000,000,000 Vileon: 27,430,000,000,000,000 Insane Star-C (Not Mastered): 30,000,000,000,000,000 Rai (Post-Attack): 8,229,000,000 Commencer (Injured): 8,914,750,000 Fion: 857,500,000,000,000 Fion (Super): 27,430,000,000,000,000 Justin: 704,600,000,000,000 Hamy Turtle: 790,600,000,000,000 Yadan: 703,100,000,000,000 Star-L: 82,290,000,000,000,000 Dweegee (Half-Training): 12,715,000,000,000,000 Awesome Face III (Post-Training): 12,715,000,000,000,000 Weegee II (Post-Training): 12,715,000,000,000,000 Deegee II (Post-Training): 12,715,000,000,000,000 Doxic (Post-Training): 12,715,000,000,000,000 Ancient Star-C (Post-Training): 13,715,000,000,000,000 Ancient Star-D (Post-Training): 13,715,000,000,000,000 Wegar (Post-Training): 12,100,000,000,000,000 Knix (Post-Training): 10,000,000,000,000,000 Wexon (Post-Training): 13,000,000,000,000,000 Rayco (Post-Training): 8,570,000,000,000,000 Justin II (Post-Training): 7,900,000,000,000,000 Yadan (Post-Training): 7,900,000,000,000,000 Coligi (Post-Training): 8,000,000,000,000,000 Faceless One (Post-Training): 8,000,000,000,000,000 Hamy Turtle (Post-Training): 8,500,000,000,000,000 Dastrad: 300,000,000,000,000 Azpionage: 305,000,000,000,000 Piach: 44,573,750,000,000,000 Dweegee II: 25,430,000,000,000,000 Ultimate Piach: 89,147,500,000,000,000 Piach (Fatigued): 1,500,000,000,000,000 Dweegee II (Kaioken x2): 50,860,000,000,000,000 Certicus: 600,000,000,000 Mr. Nexus: 20,572,500,000,000,000 Mannequinide: 6,857,500,000,000,000 Zelos: 3,428,750,000,000,000 Zelos (Powered Up): 4,114,500,000,000,000 Dark Zelos: 8,229,000,000,000,000 Vileon: 68,575,000,000,000,000 Insane Star-C: 82,290,000,000,000,000 Max Power Vileon: 102,862,500,000,000,000 Ancient Star-X: 96,000,000,000,000,000 Max Power Vileon (Fatigued): 55,360,000,000,000,000 Max Power Vileon (Ultra Rage) : 514,312,500,000,000,000 Godly Beam: 833,570,000,000,000,000 Max Power Vileon (Ultra Rage) (Post-Godly Beam): 200,000,000,000,000,000 Zeno (Enraged): 235,000,000,000,000,000 Vileon (Post-Godly Beam): 30,000,000,000,000,000 Vileon (Angry): 40,500,000,000,000,000 Commencer (Injured): 7,000,000,000 Vileon (Critically Injured): 3,700,000,000,000,000 Ancient Star-C (Critically Injured): 5,953,000,000,000,000 Viaton (Wexon Absorbed): 61,002,500,000,000,000 Fenium: 400,000,000,000,000 YoYevel: 398,000,000,000,000 Xavier: 402,000,000,000,000 Viaton (Edgelord Absorbed): 192,010,000,000,000,000 Smug Face: (Aleph 0) - 6 Pen Guy: 5 Son: Unknown Zion: 144,007,500,000,000,000 Jupitiais: 1,714,375,000,000,000,000 Viaton (Zeno Absorbed): 329,160,000,000,000,000 Dark Awesome Face III: 274,300,000,000,000,000 Dark Weegee II: 274,300,000,000,000,000 Viaton (Zeno Absorbed) (Angry): 548,600,000,000,000,000 Viaton (Enraged): 100,000,000,000,000,000 Wexon (Dying): 10,000,000,000,000,000 Knix (Wexon's Power Used): 20,000,000,000,000,000 Universia (Injured): 713,180,000,000,000,000 Giga Doxic: 38,145,000,000,000,000 Universia (Injured) (Serious): 755,500,000,000,000,000 Shadora (Rocked): 137,150,000,000,000,000 Faceless One (Full Power): 13,100,000,000,000,000 Dark Angel Dweegee: 19,201,000,000,000,000 Dweegee II (Kaioken x3): 82,290,000,000,000,000 Giga Awesome Face III (Deathly Enraged): 1,234,350,000,000,000,000 Giga Awesome Face III: 38,145,000,000,000,000 Universia (Injured) (Angry): 1,500,000,000,000,000,000 Multiversia: 2,674,425,000,000,000,000 Zeon: 281,157,500,000,000,000 Xamo (100%) (No Extra Mass): 100,000,000,000,000,000 Xamo (100%) (Perfected Ultra Rage): 685,750,000,000,000,000 Insane Star-C (Star-B Absorbed): 82,291,000,000,000,000 Ancient Star-D (Star-A Absorbed): 13,716,000,000,000,000 Dark Angel (Giga) Weegee II: 38,145,000,000,000,000 Dark Angel (Giga) Deegee II: 38,145,000,000,000,000 Wegar (Ascended Parasite): 100,000,000,000,000,000 Season 3 Zeon (Heavily Fatigued): 20,000,000,000,000,000 Past Rotu-4 (Surpressed): 100,000,000,000,000,000 Giga Doxic (Enraged): 155,500,000,000,000,000 Past Rotu-4: 538,999,500,000,000,000 Giga Doxic (Weakened): 500,000,000,000,000 Past Neitoru: 125,500,000,000,000,000 Giga Awesome Face III: 61,717,500,000,000,000 Dark Angel (Giga) Weegee II: 61,717,500,000,000,000 Dark Angel (Giga) Deegee II: 61,717,500,000,000,000 Insane Star-C: 90,519,000,000,000,000 Knix: 23,315,500,000,000,000 Zeno (Beyond Limits): 685,750,000,000,000,000 Past Neitoru (33% Ultra Rage): 188,250,000,000,000,000 Ascensionist Awesome Face: 1,728,090,000,000,000,000 Rotu-4 (Ultra Rage): 2,694,997,500,000,000,000 Dark Angel Weged: 1,920,100,000,000,000,000 Past Rotu-4 (Fatigued): 300,000,000,000,000,000 Past Rotu-4 (Ultra Rage, Fatigued): 1,500,000,000,000,000,000 Dark Angel Weged (Full Power): 2,000,000,000,000,000,000 Xamo (Perfected Ultra Rage, Fatigued): 475,000,000,000,000,000 Xamo (Perfected Ultra Rage, Fatigued, Beyond Limits): 950,000,000,000,000,000 Xamo (Perfected Ultra Rage, Terribly Fatigued): 95,000,000,000,000,000 Zeno (Beyond Limits, Fatigued): 300,000,000,000,000,000 Omniscience (0.5%): 205,725,000,000,000,000,000 Viaton (Rotu-4 Absorbed): 587,002,000,000,000,000 Viaton (Rotu-4 Absorbed + Ultra Rage): 2,743,000,000,000,000,000 Viaton (Rotu-4 Absorbed + Ultra Rage + Beyond Limits): 2,811,575,000,000,000,000 Zamon: 1,604,655,000,000,000,000 Commencer (Post-Training): 301,730,000,000,000,000 Zelos (Post-Training): 301,730,000,000,000,000 Jupitais (1 Shard Absorbed): 1,892,670,000,000,000,000 Dweegee II (Giga): 123,435,000,000,000,000 Dweegee II (Giga + Kaioken x5): 617,175,000,000,000,000 Dweegee II (Giga + Kaioken x10): 1,234,350,000,000,000,000 Commencer (Fatigued): 205,725,000,000,000,000 Weegee II (Kaioken Aftermath): 3,000,000,000,000 Deegee II (Kaioken Aftermath): 3,000,000,000,000 Dark Zelos (Post-Training): 603,460,000,000,000,000 Dark Zelos (Power Given to Commencer): 548,600,000,000,000,000 Commencer (Healed): 260,585,000,000,000,000 Cosmosis (Supressed): 100,000,000,000,000,000 Comelos (Fatigued): 1,042,340,000,000,000,000 Jupitais (Angry): 2,262,975,000,000,000,000 Awesome Morr: 74,817,500,000,000,000 Rotu-4: 1,077,999,000,000,000,000 Zeon (1/2 Beyond Limits): 829,757,500,000,000,000 Cosmosis (Full Power): 2,194,400,000,000,000,000 Comelos: 1,327,612,000,000,000,000 Neitoru: 308,587,500,000,000,000 Ultimate Neitoru: 617,175,000,000,000,000 Cosmosis (Shard Absorbed): 2,372,695,000,000,000,000 Jupitais (Enraged): 2,735,000,000,000,000,000 Shadora (Ultra Rage): 685,750,000,000,000,000 Jupitais (3 Shards Absorbed): 2,249,260,000,000,000,000 Ren: 3,017,300,000,000,000,000 Viaton (Ren Absorbed): 3,065,302,500,000,000,000 Orak (Suppressed): 21,669,700,000,000,000,000 Shadora (Ultra Rage, Enraged): 1,645,800,000,000,000,000 Zamon Rosé: 1,920,100,000,000,000,000 Shadora (Ultra Rage + Kaioken x3): 2,057,250,000,000,000,000 Mannequinide (True Form): 822,900,000,000,000,000 Zeon (Stablized 1/2 Beyond Limits): 829,757,500,000,000,000 Mannequinide (True Form + Angry): 830,000,000,000,000,000 Mutant Bomcol (Type-One Absorbed): 24,687,000,000,000,000 Awesome Morr (Full Power): 79,917,500,000,000,000 Insane Star-D: 90,519,000,000,000,000 Insane Star-X: 181,038,000,000,000,000 Zarmon (Type-One Absorbed): 24,687,000,000,000,000 Infinite Jupitais: 3,140,735,000,000,000,000 Shadora (Ultra Rage + Kaioken x3): 2,743,000,000,000,000,000 Rotu-4 (Unstable Ultra Rage): 5,472,285,000,000,000,000 Rotu-4 (Unstable Ultra Rage + Energy Depleting): 2,000,000,000,000,000,000 Weged II (Giga): 6,171,750,000,000,000,000 Infinite Jupitais (Beyond Limits): 6,857,500,000,000,000,000 Cosmosis (True Full Power): 3,360,175,000,000,000,000 Infinite Jupitais (Full Power + Drained): 3,428,750,000,000,000,000 Beyond Infinite Jupitais: 13,715,000,000,000,000,000 Season 4 (Deity Levels) * Deity Level to Power Level Formula: (Deity Level) x 137,150,000,000,000,000 Doxic (Suppressed): 15 Zarmon (Suppressed): 15 Awesome Face III (Suppressed): 15 Weegee II (Suppressed): 15 Amarillo: 21 Zeno: 25 Shadora: 24.7 Star-C: 23.5 Wegar: 20 Kiseigar: 20 Deegee: 22 Zion: 25 Neitoru: 22.5 Malleo II: 10 Knix (Suppressed): 16 Normad: (Suppressed): 15 Negativium: 20 Viaton (1 Absorbed): 150 Orak: 200 Waccadian: 30 Daccadian: 30 Justin (Suppressed): 15 Yadan (Suppressed): 15 Logane (Suppressed): 15 Monox (Suppressed): 15 Omniscience (Suppressed): 1500 Monox: 22.5 Weegee II: 22 Doxic: 22 Zarmon: 22 Justin: 21.7 Yadan: 21.7 Logane: 22 Monox: 22.5 Facies (Suppressed): 24 Facies: 28.5 Phentor: 30 Penteyegon: 28 Weegee (Furious): 29 Facies (Tired): 21.9 Umbrage: 35 Facies (Power Absorbed): 30.5 Waccadian (Post-Training): 32 Daccadian (Post-Training): 32 Facies (Full Power): 31 Velosis: 22 Facies (Dying): 20.1 Umbrage (Full Power): 70 Faceless One: 21 Coligi: 21.1 Xuma: 30 Yastane: 65.4 Mannequinide: 8.5 Cosmosis (Suppressed): 15 Wezius (Suppressed): 8 Xuma (Perfected Ultra Rage): 150 Hamy Turtle: 21.9 Shadora (Ultra Rage): 123.5 Shadora (Ultra Rage + Enraged): 145 Xuma (Perfected Ultra Rage + Beyond Limits): 300 Shadora (Ultra Rage + Enraged + Kaioken x 2): 290 Wegar (Full Power): 22 Shadora (Ultra Rage + Enraged + Kaioken x 3): 435 Shadora (Fatigued): 20 Phentor (Post-Training): 32 Penteyegon (Post-Training): 30 Waccadian (Post-Training): 33 Daccadian (Post-Training): 33 Cosmosis: 40 Wezius: 25 Saturion: 175 Shadora (Injured): 20.5 Main Heroes: 28 - 33 Shadora (Dying): 1 Shadora (Recovering): 4.5 Xaneoi: 11 Phenteyegor: 62 Zeon: 66 Phenteyegor (Self-Destruct): 85 Phenteyegor (Post Self-Destruct): 22.5 Phentor (Fatigued): 11.25 Penteyegon (Fatigued): 11.25 Dweegee II: 60 Dwaccadian: 66 Dweegee II (Kaioken x2): 120 Dweegee II (Kaioken x3): 180 Giga Dwaccadian: 198 Giga Dwaccadian (Full Power): 215 Dweegee II (Kaioken x4): 240 Dweegee II (Kaioken x10): 600 Shadora (Rocked + Recovering): 9 Faceless One (Power Drained): 10.5 Coligi (Power Drained): 10.55 Xaneoi (Power Increasing): 12.5 Season 4 - Mega Void War (Deity Levels) Omnipotent Seventy-Five: 75 Omniversia: 100 Omnipotent Jupitais: 150 Hecon: 30 Vileon: 35 Neiz: 25 Naught: 26 Tex: 24 Omnipotent Sqeegee: 33 Banzan: 45 Genesis: 42 Exodus: 42 Ascensionist Awesome Face: 40 Ascensionist Weegee: 40 Ascensionist Deegee: 40 Ascensionist Z-Demon: 40 Evil Incarnate Demon Lord: 30 Omega A-Demon: 50 Titus: 36 Nevio: 43 Numero: 36.5 Squinian: 25 Pops: 22 Cosmosis (Full Power): 55 Rotu-4: 50 Edgelord: 30 Zamon: 35 Stopgee: 32.5 Commencer: 38 Zelos: 37 Facies: 35 Zamon (Ultra Rage): 175 Vileon (Ultra Rage): 175 Wexon: 31 Protein Man: Infinity Protein Man (No Protein Power): 65 Macro Man: 70 Ninjagee: 25 Hamoodgee: 20 Stargee: 20 Stopgee: 30 Pistachio: 24 Son (Machine): 27 Negativium Bot: 29 Ultra Demon Weegee: 38 Soul Weegee: 35 Super Soul Weegee: 70 Omnipotent Seventy-Five (Ultra Rage): 375 Super Soul Weegee (Golden): 350 Ascensionist Zeno (Incomplete): 99 Xamo (Perfected Ultimate Rage): 100 Ascensionist Zeno (Incomplete + Second Wind): 125 Univertais (Transforming): 250 Univertais: 500 Zamon Rosé: 42 Giga Doxic: 90 Giga Awesome Face: 90 Wegar/Kiseigar: 60 Wegar/Kiseigar (Parasite): 90 Edgelord (Super): 70 Hyper Saturion: 525 Univertais (Fatally Weakened): 60 Hyper Saturion (Drained): 100 Umbrage (Power Taken): 20 Viaton (Umbrage Absorbed): 220 Shadora (Rocked + Ultra Rage): 165 Orak (Power Taken): 20 Alpha Viaton: 44,000 Weged II: 6,000 Weged II (Kaioken x10): 60,000 Alpha Viaton (Regenerated): 4,400 Knix Unleashed: 4,500 Unstoppable Neutralization Force Field: 500,000 Alpha Viaton (Ultra Rage): 22,000 Knix Unleashed (Self-Destruct): 22,500 Seventy-Five (Base Form: Mastered): 20 Primarin: 1,000,000 Negative Epic Universe (Power Levels) Negative Awesome Face: 300,000,000,000 Negative Weegee: 300,000,000,000 Negative Seventy-Five: 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 Billion Others: 300,000,000,000 (Separated) Mega-Fusion: 900,000,000,000,000,000 Rolf: 200 Military Man: 200,000,000,000,000 Pistachio: 1,650,000,000,000,000 Protein Man: Infinity Negative Seventy-Five's Robot: 1,500,000,000,000,000,000 Negative Weegee (Protein Powder): 2,000,000,000,000,000,000 Epic Universe - Protein Man's Adventures (Power Levels) Protein Man: Infinity Son: Unknown Reegee: 5 Peece: 20,000 Yamada: 15,000 Military Man: 1,800,000,000,000,000,000 Negative Weegee: 150,000,000,000 Negative Awesome Face: 150,000,000,000 Negative Seventy-Five: 500,000,000,000,000,000 Macro Man (Spirit): 5 Dadgee: 400,000,000,000 Lemongee: 400,000,000,000 the leader: 500,000,000,000 the leader (Final Form): 550,000,000,000 jimmyFOMA: 6 Rockie: 7 Pistachio: 2,165,000,000,000,000,000 Clone Seventy-Five: 2,100,000,000,000,000,000 Rat: 100,000 Epic Universe Multipliers Dweegee = 4x Weegee Weegee = Deegee Full Potential Deegee: 110x Base Ultimate Form (Weegees/Seventy-Five): 50x base Powered Up: 200x base Ultimate Niogee/Awesome Face = 10x boost Quantum Z-Demon = 50x Z-Demon Seventy-Five = 400x Weegee (Season 4) Ascended Form = 3x Giga Form Dark Form = Varies, 100x Giga in Season 3 Fire Flower - 1.75x boost (Malleo gets extra since he can summon fire flowers) A-Demon Possessed: 6.25x boost Weged: (Weegee + Deegee) x 100 Ultra: 180x Previous Form Force Deity: 40x Previous Form Epic Universe: Next Generations Multipliers God Seventy-Five: 2x Omega Form Elementix Squinian: 2.2x Base Dark Awesome Face III = 80x base (20x base second time) Dark Weegee II = 80x base (20x base second time) Spirit Soul Weegee: 100x Golden Form Insane Star-C (Not Mastered): 6x Ancient Form (Power drains incredibly fast) Dweegee II: Weegee II + Deegee II Dark Zelos: 2x base Insane Star-C: 6x Ancient Form Max Power Vileon: 1.5x base Giga Doxic: 3x base Giga Awesome Face III: 3x base Multiversia: 3x base Giga (Dark Angel) Weegee: 3x base Giga (Dark Angel) Deegee: 3x base Zeon: Zeno + Zion Zeno (Beyond Limits): 5x base Xamo (Beyond Limits): 2x base Ascensionist Awesome Face III: 360x Previous Form Dark Angel Weged: (Weegee + Deegee) x 200 Ultimate Neitoru: 2x base Insane Star-D: 6x Ancient Form Category:Lists